Only Human
by August08
Summary: The world is a ghost town. Humans a distant memory. When a strange virus sweeps across the globe, it leaves nothing except savage animals and ravenous mutants. No longer the only ones of their kind, the brothers shelter what survivors they can find. Hope to revive Earth is lost; until a lone human stumbles into New York with what they pray will be the cure to everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Not going to bore you with a long winded author's note, but I will say that I hope you enjoy the story and that reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. However, flames are not. Don't like the story? Don't read it. Got nothing helpful to say? Don't say anything at all. That simple.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with TMNT. I only own the OCs.

* * *

Washington D.C.  
May 15, 2020  
1,460 days since outbreak

It was the sound of his own breathing that coaxed him out of the depths of unconsciousness. Dull, lifeless blue eyes slowly blinked open. He lay there in bed, staring upward at what he assumed was the ceiling. Everything was a dark grey blur. His mind was blank, void of any thoughts or feelings. He felt numb, as though he was paralysed from the neck down. He tried to reboot his brain. However, it was like turning on an old computer that had sat unused for a long time. It was dusty and slow.

But, then...feeling. His fingers began to twitch as his brain began firing off signals that hadn't been sent in a long time. He blinked again, his vision gradually coming into focus. He groaned as his entire body began tingling with pins and needles. He continued to blink, forcing himself to focus. Light flickered in through a window on the other side of the small room. He let out a strained breath as he gazed blurrily around at his surroundings.

He was in the only bed in the room. Two walls of glass separated him from the outside world. He struggled to push himself up, his arms shaky and refusing to support his weight. His body felt like a wet noodle. He winced as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. The tiled floor was cold underneath his bare feet. He looked down at his body and found that he was in a set of hospital scrubs. He tested the movement in his extremities. Everything was in working order, albeit a bit stiff and sore, but working nonetheless. There was just one thing missing.

His name.

How long had he been out for him to forget his own name? He looked around and found a clipboard tucked into a pouch at the foot of the bed. He stumbled over and grabbed the clipboard. He looked at the top of the first page. Percy Jordan was printed in neat handwriting in the top left corner. Was that his name? It made sense. He was the only one in the room.

Percy shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He concentrated on his breathing. In, out. In, out. He opened his eyes again and began reading the notes. Most of it he couldn't make out due to his poor eyesight. But, from what he could gather, he had been in contact with some strange virus. The virus was unknown, as was the cause. As he continued reading, Percy slowly started to remember bits and pieces of things.

He had gotten a call from the Centre of Disease Control. A small town in California was suffering from a strange illness. He had arrived at the town to find it abandoned. No people, no animals. Nothing.

Percy groaned again, trying to remember how he had ended up here. Cases of the same illness started popping up all over the U.S. Soon it was passing into Canada and South America, quickly spreading across the planet. It was affecting both humans and animals, however, the infected soon died shortly after being infected.

Percy's hand instinctively went to his neck. His fingers touched a ring on a chain. He looked down at it. It was a diamond ring. An engagement ring. A name popped into his head. Susan. His fiancé. They were set to be married just before D.C. was hit. Susan had been infected; bitten by a diseased dog. Percy looked around the room. Was that how he had ended up here? Had he been infected as well? If so, then why wasn't he dead?

With his vision clearing, he continued reading. He flipped to the page with his test results, wondering if his suspicions were true. The answer was a sucker punch to the gut. Positive was written in bold red letters across the page.

"Infected," Percy breathed in shock and horror.

The clash of the clipboard colliding with the tiles was like a bomb explosion. He stumbled back, hand going to his forehead. Infected, yet alive. It wasn't possible. He should be dead.

His attention was brought to the glass walls. He had to get out. He had to know what happened to him, to civilization. He went over to the first door and pressed the button. Nothing. He pressed the button again. Still nothing. Percy looked around, his eyes falling on a metal chair in the corner. He hurried over and grabbed the chair. He ran full tilt at the door. With as much strength as he could muster, Percy pitched the chair at the glass.

The glass shattered, spraying shards across the floor. Percy picked the chair up and threw it at the other wall. Again, the glass shattered. Carefully, Percy stepped through the openings and walked out into the hallway. He glanced around, finding himself in a hospital ward. Percy walked through the empty halls. Where were the people? The doctors? The nurses? Hell, even the patients?

Percy stopped walking when he heard what sounded like claws clicking across the tiles. He turned around, eyes growing wide when a pack of rabid wolves came around the corner. Percy swallowed thickly as the wolves advanced. He spun around and took off down the hallway. The wolves gave chase. Every bone and muscle in his body screamed in agony, but Percy never stopped running until he was out through the front door.

With the wolves right on his heels, Percy dove into an open ambulance and slammed the door shut. The wolves collided with the vehicle, clawing and barking in hunger. Percy locked the doors and looked around for a set of keys. Luckily, whoever had left the ambulance last had kept the keys in the ignition. Percy turned the keys and the engine roared to life. The wolves dispersed as Percy pulled away from the hospital.

The drive back to his apartment did little to calm his nerves. D.C. looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Buildings were in ruins, cars were skeletons on the side of the road. It was like people had just vanished off the face of the earth. Percy wondered if it was like this everywhere. He finally pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. Taking the keys, he made his way inside. Fortunately, the front door had been busted open. Percy headed up the stairs, not trusting the elevator. He found his apartment, which, like every other apartment, had been broken into. He just hoped he still had some clothes left.

He headed into his room, thanking Heaven that whoever had broken into his apartment hadn't touched his clothes. He changed out of the scrubs and into a grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, socks and sneakers. When he was changed, Percy went out into the kitchen to find a note taped to the fridge. He tore off the note and quickly read over it.

 _Percy,_

 _If you're looking for answers I know where you can find some. Meet me in New York City, there's someone you need to meet._

 _R._

Percy frowned. Who was R? No one came to mind with that initial. But, whoever it was knew where he could find answers to his questions. Grabbing a jacket, Percy headed back outside and climbed behind the wheel of the ambulance. He closed the door and started the engine. As he pulled out of the parking lot he didn't even look back. All that waited for him now was an uncertain future. And, hopefully, he would find out what happened to the world he used to know.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Percy pulled into the parking lot of a small gas station. He was a couple days out of New York. If he kept driving, hopefully he would be there sooner. Percy parked the ambulance, turned off the engine and removed the keys from the ignition. He didn't know why he did it, it wasn't like there was anyone around to steal it. However, he just felt safer with the keys in his pocket.

Percy walked into the gas station and looked around. He didn't know what he had expected to find, food maybe. However, it seemed everything had been picked clean. Percy headed into the restroom and went to the sink. He twisted the cold water handle and, surprisingly, water began to flow. He cupped his hands underneath the water, letting it pool in his hands before splashing the water on his face. He did that a couple of times before pulling out a paper towel and wiping his face. He straightened and lowered the towel, gazing at his reflection in the mirror.

Hazy, dull blue eyes stared back at him through a mess of dark blonde hair. He was thin, pale, almost sickly. He looked like a living ghost. The only thing that looked normal about him was his five foot eleven inch height. Percy wondered if he would ever look healthy again. He didn't even know how long he had been unconscious. And he had no way of finding out. He was pretty sure the press had stopped printing papers long ago.

Percy threw the paper towel in the waste bin and headed back out into the main store. He spotted the front page of a newspaper on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. Virus Hits Japan: World In Crisis screamed the headline. Percy looked at the date. Friday, May 13, 2016. How long had he been out? Surely, someone had to know. He pulled the note out of his jeans pocket and read it again.

 _If you're looking for answers I know where you can find some._

Maybe someone _did_ know what happened to him. He still didn't know who R was. He folded the note back up and shoved it back in his pocket. He would find out sooner or later.

His eyes went to the window when he heard low growls coming from outside. He ducked behind the counter. He looked up at the large mirror in the corner of the store. Figures passed by the window. Percy blinked and did a double take. There was no way...it was impossible. He watched as the figures inspected the ambulance. Outside, they talked amongst themselves.

 _You're just seeing things, Percy,_ he told himself, closing his eyes. _You're just seeing things._

"Think it's still inside?" one of them said.

Percy's eyes shot open. _Holy hell,_ he thought. _They can_ talk _?!_

"Smell that, boys?" came a deep, rough voice. "You know what that smells like?"

"Fear," another voice said.

Percy swallowed thickly, his heart hammering painfully against his rib cage. The front door squeaked open and footsteps padded across the tiles. Percy swallowed again as claws clicked across the floor. He closed his eyes, picturing raptors hunting him instead of wolves.

"Come out, little one," the deep voice coaxed. "We know you're in here."

Percy held his breath, sweat rolling down his face.

"What do you think it is?" a second voice whispered.

"I hope it's a rabbit," a third answered.

"Personally, I think it's a sheep," a fourth put in.

 _Get to the truck,_ Percy told himself. _All you have to do is get to the truck._

He glanced up at the mirror again. The two legged, talking wolves were circling the store. It was only a matter of time before they checked behind the counter. Percy carefully and quietly shifted to his feet, keeping as low as possible. He peeked over the counter. The wolves were on the other side of the store, however, it would take them no time in catching up to him.

 _Up and over,_ Percy thought. _Up and over._ He closed his eyes and swallowed down the bile that was creeping up his throat. _One..._

"The smell is strongest by the counter," the fourth voice said.

 _Two..._

"Well, then, go look," the first voice ordered.

 _Three._

Percy shot to his feet and launched himself over the counter. He made a mad dash for the door.

"What the hell? What is that?"

"Don't just stand there! It's getting away!"

Percy bolted for the ambulance, hearing the wolves giving chase behind him. Every step sent a jarring pain shooting up through his legs, but he didn't slow down. He reached the ambulance, opened the door and dove in, just barely slamming the door shut and locking it before the wolves caught up to him. Percy fumbled with the keys, putting them in the ignition and turning the engine on. He prayed he had enough gas to get him as far away from the pack as possible.

"You can't run, freak," one of the wolves yelled as the ambulance drove away. "We'll find you."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the wolves grow smaller and smaller in the side mirror. His eyes began to tear up from the pain in his legs. It never ceased to amaze him what the human body could do when it was threatened. That had been the second time he had escaped a pack of wolves by a mere split second. He was sure that the third time he wasn't going to be so lucky.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, still gasping for breath. "Talking wolves," he said in disbelief. "Two legged, talking wolves. What the hell?"

Last time he checked, wolves walked on all fours and couldn't utter a word. Percy checked the fuel gauge. He would need to find a different car if he was going to make it to New York. Luckily for him, there were plenty of cars to choose from on the side of the road. Percy pulled over and got out of the ambulance. He walked up to a black sedan that had the driver's side window busted out. He reached through the window and unlocked the door. He opened the door and climbed in behind the wheel. Unfortunately, there were no keys.

What was it the hero always did when he had a car with no keys? Percy wasn't even sure he knew how to hotwire a car. He didn't want to cross the wrong wires and set something off. However, he wouldn't know until he tried. Percy reached down and pulled out the panel from underneath the wheel. A mess of wires fell down. Perch swallowed nervously. He took the red and blue wires, and praying that they were the right ones, rubbed them together. The engine started to sputter until it finally roared to life.

Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door. He put the car in drive and hit the gas. With any luck he would reach New York City before those wolves caught up to him. He needed answers to his questions, and he needed them soon. He needed to know what happened to civilization after that outbreak hit. And, hopefully, whoever this R character was would have those answers. Percy checked the fuel gauge. He just hoped and prayed that he would get there in one piece.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thank you all who have read and reviewed thus far. I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Your support means the world to me.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

 _What did you expect to find?_

It was a question he was getting used to asking himself. Percy slowly weaved his way through the desolate streets of New York City. In the fading light of the sun it gave off an eerie, haunted vibe. What happened to the people? The animals? He would have taken a single rat at that moment. However, after seeing those four human sized talking wolves, Percy was almost afraid to know what rats looked like now.

The car was filled with a violent shutter and the engine completely shut off. It rolled to a stop in the middle of the street. Percy sighed and got out of the car. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He had been to New York only a couple of times for vacation. Why would R send him here? What was so special about New York City? Last time he was here he felt paranoid, like someone was always watching him. Now, that feeling was even worse. He didn't know what lurked in the shadows of the abandoned buildings.

Pulling his jacket tighter around himself and zipping it up, Percy started walking. Where, he had no idea. Maybe he would get lucky and run into R. Of course, he had no idea what R even looked like. Was he human? Or was he like those wolves back at the gas station? Percy had to wonder if those wolves had been created by the virus. If that were so, how could a virus create animals that could walk on two legs and speak perfect English?

Unless...

Percy stopped short. Unless they didn't start out as animals.

"How is that possible?" he asked himself.

His head snapped up when he heard rustling coming from somewhere in the buildings around him. His eyes darted to every shadow, trying to locate the threat. His heart sank when several sets of eyes glowed in the dying light.

"Ah hell," he whispered.

A large pack of animals began to slither out of the shadows. Dogs, cats, a lion, even...was that an elephant?

"What do we have here?" a rough looking canine asked.

His greying brown fur was matted and tangled. From underneath his eye patch that he wore over his left eye, Percy noticed deep scars in the dog's flesh. He began backing away.

"What is it, Kory?" a female feline asked.

"Haven't seen one of your kind in four years," the dog, now named Kory said.

Percy's breath shuddered. Four years? He had been unconscious for four years? If the world had been in that bad of a state of emergency, then who had been keeping him alive? Kory tilted his head to one side, studying the human.

"What's the matter, human?" he asked. "Don't like what you see? This is the new world order. Where animals rule with tooth and claw, and humans...well." He chuckled, revealing razor sharp teeth. "You can see where the humans are."

"This is a dream," Percy said. "This is nothing but a bad dream."

"At least you still have your humanity," Kory told him. "How do you think I felt when I started turning into this? Not everyone died from that virus, ya know."

"This is a dream," Percy repeated to himself, closing his eyes and willing himself to wake up.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, human," Kory said. His ears twitched and he frowned, as if realizing what he had just said. "Human?"

Percy opened his eyes. "Yeah? So?"

"Why ain't you changed?" Kory asked, his voice a deep growl.

Percy looked around at the animals. They were all now looking at him in a different light. He was the only human in the middle of a pack of mutant animals. He continued to back away, not liking how that lion was eyeing him.

"Kory, if _they_ find out-" the female cat started.

"That could be problematic for us," Kory said in a low voice.

"They who?" Percy asked.

Kory smirked. "You won't be alive long enough to find out," he replied. He let out a sharp whistle. "Fang, Bigfoot, give our guest here a proper New York City welcome."

The lion and elephant came stomping towards him. Percy turned and started running. The ground shook as the elephant, whom he guessed was Bigfoot, started charging after him. The next thing he knew, Percy was flat on the ground, body aching and the lion and elephant standing over him.

"That never gets old," Bigfoot said.

Fang reached down and pulled Percy to his knees. "How shall we carve him up?" he asked, putting a claw to Percy's throat. "I'm more partial to dark meat, myself."

"He's not a chicken, Fang," Bigfoot said.

Fang licked his lips. "Doesn't matter. I haven't eaten in days."

"Stop playing with your food, Fang and just kill him," Kory yelled.

"Gladly," Fang growled with pleasure.

Percy closed his eyes, waiting for the end. Suddenly, there was the sound of something flying through the air and Fang fell back. Percy opened his eyes and looked down, finding what looked to be a metal star sticking out of the ground. Another one flew through the air, causing Bigfoot to back away. Percy picked up one of the stars and looked at it. A turtle's shell was printed on the metal in the middle of the star.

"Where are they?" Kory demanded, looking around at the neighbouring buildings.

Everything suddenly erupted in a thick cloud of smoke. Percy coughed as he inhaled the smoke. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of battle. A voice then cut through the smoky haze.

"Raph, grab him and go," the voice ordered.

Percy grunted as strong hands suddenly grabbed him underneath the arms and hoisted him to his feet. One of the hands took his arm and guided him through the smoke screen. However, they were brought up short by a group of dogs.

"Not this time, Red," one of them growled. "The human is ours."

Percy fell back when the figure who was helping him pulled out two weapons that looked like small pitch forks. The dogs charged and so did the figure. Percy didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was happening. The ground started to rumble again. He looked behind him to see the hulking mass of Bigfoot the elephant come charging at him again. Percy dove to the side, but Bigfoot swung his trunk at the same time, catching him in the back of the head. Percy collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Through fading vision, he saw someone run up to him. It looked like a German Shepherd. Percy felt himself being lifted up and carried away.

"Hang in there, Percy," the German Shepherd said, his voice sounding miles away. "You're in good hands, now."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Amber eyes watched the human out cold in the bed. The infirmary was buzzing with activity. Doctors went around to different patients who had come back from difficult salvaging missions. However, that didn't stop the wary glances over at the human. After all, it had been four years since humans vanished and animals took control over the planet. So how did this human survive? What made him so special?

"Staring at him isn't going to make him wake up any faster, Raph," a voice cut through his thoughts.

Raphael blinked and turned to see Donatello walk up. His brother had a clipboard in his hands, but he kept what was on it hidden.

"What's the verdict?" Raphael asked, shifting on his feet and crossing his arms.

"Tests confirm what R told us," Donatello replied. "He's infected."

Raphael frowned and looked back at the human. "Then why ain't he like us?" he wanted to know.

Donatello shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine at this point, Raph," he answered.

Raphael glanced back over at his brother. He could see the gears turning inside Donatello's mind. There was a strange look in his eyes that Raphael hadn't seen there in a long time.

"You think he's the cure," the red masked turtle stated.

Donatello met his sibling's gaze. "Look at him," he whispered. "He's infected, yet unchanged. He could very well be the answer to cure whatever this disease is."

"And what if people don't want to be cured?" Raphael asked in a low voice. "Kory was nothing before he mutated. He was a washed up drunk living on the streets. Now look at him. Leader of one of our most dangerous rivals. You saw what Kory's goons almost did to this guy."

Donatello shifted uncomfortably on his feet and looked down at the floor.

"Donnie, if others get wind that there's a human running around, we could have some very dangerous mutants banging on our front door," Raphael told him.

"You think I don't know that, Raph?" Donatello asked in a hushed voice, looking up. "We cut it close this time. If it hadn't been for R's sharp sense of smell, we wouldn't have made it in time."

Raphael inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, letting his arms fall to his sides. He put his hands on his hips, gaze going from his brother to the unconscious human. It was his job to keep the enemies out of the base. He had lost too many good men to the Mutts and scavengers. This human could be a danger and their salvation.

"Has Leo said anything?" Donatello asked, breaking Raphael out of his thoughts.

Raphael shook his head. "Just that we're to keep this guy safe," he said. "I think Leo has the same idea you do, Donnie. I think he believes this guy can help cure this disease. But, like I said, not everyone is going to want to be cured."

"Doesn't mean there aren't those who want to be," Donatello pointed out. "We can't deny them the chance to be human again. Take Brandon. You know as well as I do that he had a hard time coming to terms with his new body when he first mutated. If there was a cure, would you deny him the chance to have some semblance of a normal life? Or would you give him the cure and let him be human again?"

"Of course I would," Raphael answered. "He's my son. I want him to be happy."

"It's no different than anyone else," Donatello told him. "We brought these people in because they needed someone to look out for them and give them hope for a brighter tomorrow." He held a hand out towards the unconscious human. "Here's the brighter tomorrow, Raph. It's right in front of us. We need him and he needs us. I know your concern with sheltering him, and I'm sure Leo has the same concerns. But, we can deal with the threats when and if they come our way. Raph, we can't let this opportunity slip through our fingers. People have been waiting _four years_ for a cure. We need this guy on our side."

Raphael gave his brother a sad and worn look. "If we do develop a cure...it's not going to bring April and Casey back," he whispered.

Donatello bit the inside of his lip as his eyes filled with tears. "I know," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. "And, I know it won't bring back those others have lost. But, they weren't meant for this life. Not like us. We were born for this, humans weren't. Who are we to play God and dictate other people's lives?"

Raphael finally nodded in agreement. "Alright," he sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Keep an eye on him and let me know when he wakes up."

Donatello nodded in understanding and walked away. Raphael turned and left the infirmary. He walked through the halls of the base. It was made up of several structures that Donatello had connected during the first initial outbreak. It even had passageways connecting the base to the sewer system, and in turn, the lair. No one knew about the lair, except the brothers. It was their last well guarded secret.

Raphael made his way to the back of the base where a lone elevator stood. He stepped inside and pressed a button to go down. The doors closed and the elevator descended. In a quick minute, it came to a stop and the doors opened. Raphael walked out into the vast underground chamber of the lair. He smiled nostalgically. It had been too long since he had been down here. He had shamefully forgotten to visit the shrines in past months.

The lair was just like they had left it all those years ago. The table was still set for supper, the living room was still in a mess, and he was pretty sure one of Michelangelo's old kung-fu movies was still in the DVD player. Raphael headed over to an open doorway and stepped inside the small room. Three shrines were laid out on the floor near the back wall. Raphael knelt down in front of the pictures and lit the candles that stood in front of each picture. He could feel his heart ache as he looked down at the pictures of April, Casey and Splinter.

He could still remember when the virus hit New York. People were in a panic, hospitals were ill-prepared to take on so many cases at once. April and Casey had locked themselves in their apartment, but it didn't stop them from contracting the virus. Raphael bowed his head and closed his eyes, remembering the day he and his brothers and father stood at the graveside of their two closest human friends. People were just beginning to mutate then, at least those who didn't die from the virus. Splinter had told his sons that they were needed, now more than ever. People needed help and they were the best ones for the task.

"Wish you guys were here," Raphael whispered. "It's been a tough four years. But...but, I think we may have an answer to cure the virus. Though, this human could pose a danger to the group. If other gangs were to find out about him, mutants that don't want to be cured, they'd do anything to stop us from developing a cure. And on the other hand, there are those who want to be human again. Humans weren't meant to live as mutants." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"Take one thing at a time," the voice of his eldest brother said softly from behind him.

Raphael looked over his shoulder to find Leonardo standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough," Leonardo replied, walking over to kneel down beside his brother. He bowed to the pictures in respect. "Seeking advice from beyond the grave?"

"Helped us before," Raphael said.

"Not anymore, it would seem," Leonardo commented as he straightened. "Not since sensei passed. He was more tuned to that side than we were."

Raphael chuckled. "That's funny."

Leonardo looked at him. "What's funny?" he asked.

"I always thought you were going to be the guru when sensei passed away," Raphael explained. He shrugged. "I guess not."

"Things changed," Leonardo told him.

"Did they ever," Raphael agreed.

"I had to take on a different role. We all did."

"I think Mikey changed the most out of the four of us," Raphael said.

"We had new responsibilities," Leonardo said. "I guess Mikey realized that and became more serious."

Raphael sighed. "Sometimes I miss our boneheaded little brother."

Leonardo nodded. "Me too," he agreed. "I miss his laugh the most."

"Mikey hasn't laughed in four years," Raphael realized. He shook his head and sighed again. "What happened to us, Leo?"

"Boyhood came to an end," Leonardo told him. "Reality hit hard. We had to step up to the plate and do what we could for those who needed our help."

"Sometimes I miss the old days," Raphael said. "The days when all we had to worry about was Shredder and the Foot and Bishop."

"Same here. But, what could we do? Even the Foot didn't survive the outbreak," Leonardo said.

Raphael took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "So, what do we do about this human in our midst?" he asked.

"We do what we've done for so many others. We make him feel welcome and at home," Leonardo explained. "And, maybe...just maybe, he'll be willing to help us find a cure."

Raphael looked over at his brother. "You really think he's the answer to all this?" he questioned.

Leonardo nodded. "I do. Somewhere inside, I do."

It was Raphael's turn to nod. "Well, then, I guess that's good enough for me," he said.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. For those who have given me feedback (whether through constructive criticism or reviews) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and please keep me on the straight and narrow. And to those who are just reading for the sake of reading, I hope you're enjoying the story.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Raphael walked out of the elevator feeling even more lost than when he went down. Over the last four years, and even in the last year since Splinter passed away, Raphael had done a lot of soul searching. Things he had thought were a waste of time when he was younger he now found comfort in. When he was locked in his room he would spend hours meditating, trying to reach the astral realm in an attempt to contact Splinter for advice. Unfortunately, it seemed Splinter took the portal to the astral realm with him to the grave.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard claws click rapidly across the concrete floor. Raphael looked up to see a young, teenage red fox come running towards him. His blue eyes were wide and bright. His tail flowed behind him like a cape. The fox slid to a stop, righted himself and matched Raphael's pace.

"Is it true, Dad?" he asked.

"Is what true?" Raphael asked back. "A number of things can be true. It just depends on which thing you're talking about."

The fox stuck his tongue out. "Smartass," he muttered.

"I'm your father. It's my job to be a smartass," Raphael told him.

The kit rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Is there really a non-mutated human in the infirmary?" he asked.

"Yes," Raphael replied.

The boy inhaled sharply. "So, there's a cure?"

"No," Raphael answered.

"But, you said-"

"I said there was a human in the infirmary. That doesn't mean that there's a cure," Raphael explained. He held up a hand before his son could speak. "Brandon, I know what you're thinking. I've been thinking it myself. Just because we have a human in the base, it doesn't mean that we have a cure. It needs to be developed, tested. Every new drug needs to be challenged to make sure it works correctly. I'm not going to permit you to take something that could potentially cause you harm."

"But, you will develop a cure...right?" Brandon asked cautiously.

"I didn't say we wouldn't," Raphael pointed out. "However, we also need the consent of the human. It's his blood that we need, after all."

Brandon nodded. "That makes sense," he said, his tail swaying behind him.

Raphael stopped walking and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Brandon, I promise, if we can develop a working cure, you will be the first to get it."

Brandon looked up at him. "If I become human again...does that mean you won't be my Dad anymore?" he asked.

Raphael smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. "No matter what happens, I'll always be your Dad," he promised.

Brandon wrapped his arms around Raphael's waist. "I love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Raphael replied.

* * *

Raphael entered the dojo to find one lone trainee inside. He kept to the other side of the large room, not wanting to get too close to the swinging nunchucks. Raphael watched the dull orange of his brother's mask. It reminded him of the masks they wore when they were kids, wrapping over the top of his head. Michelangelo was the only one who wore a mask like that nowadays.

Raphael leaned up against the far wall and crossed his arms. When his brother slowed down in his katas, he could see the deep scars that zig-zagged across Michelangelo's skin. He wore dark cloth around his hands and feet. Four holsters were attached to his belt. Two at his sides and two behind his back. The two holsters at his sides were for his nunchucks, the other two housed daggers. A large chunk of shell was missing from the top of Michelangelo's shell just above his right shoulder. It wasn't the only damage done to his shell. Large gouges ran deep into his shell, and when he spun around, Raphael could see the chunk of plastron missing on Michelangelo's left side.

"You're making me uneasy, Raphael," Michelangelo said, his once vibrant, fun-loving voice now deep and dull.

"Don't like being watched?" Raphael asked.

Michelangelo turned his lifeless blue eyes to his brother. "You know I don't," he stated sharply.

"Was hoping for a spar," Raphael said.

Michelangelo spun his nunchucks and gave his brother a "Come and get me" wave. Raphael smirked, pushed off the wall and pulled out his sais. He spun his weapons and charged. Michelangelo holstered his nunchucks and whipped out his daggers. He brought the blades up as Raphael swung his down. The dojo rang with a resounding clash of metal on metal. The brothers pushed against each other, amber eyes locked with blue. Michelangelo pushed Raphael backward and swung a dagger.

Raphael ducked to the side and swung his own blade. Michelangelo raised a dagger to parry. He winced slightly as the vibrations radiated up his arm. The orange masked turtle hissed and shook his arm. He looked up to see Raphael running full tilt at him. Michelangelo sheathed one dagger and pulled out a nunchuck. When Raphael brought his arms down, Michelangelo swung the nunchuck; twisting a ring on the handle. The chain released and swung around Raphael's wrists. Michelangelo pulled the chain tight, forcing his brother's arms downward. Raphael yelled out as Michelangelo stepped on the chain and threw him to the floor.

"Winner and still champion," Michelangelo stated.

Raphael sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he said.

He untangled himself from the chain, picked up his weapons and got to his feet. Michelangelo sheathed his dagger and retracted the chain in his nunchuck.

"Why do you even bother?" he asked. "You never win."

Raphael shrugged. "Hoping for a miracle, perhaps."

"There's no such thing as miracles," Michelangelo said.

Raphael sighed again as his brother returned to his katas. He wanted his fun-loving baby brother back. He didn't like this new Michelangelo. However, a hardened shell is what happens to one who was brutally tortured for over a year. Splinter had given his life fighting to free Michelangelo from Kory's claws. Raphael had never forgiven himself for what happened to his little brother. And though Michelangelo had told him he didn't blame him, Raphael could see it whenever his brother looked at him. Michelangelo did blame him. He had been tortured because Kory was trying to glean information on Raphael and the base's security.

Raphael opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He turned and left the dojo, his words dying in his throat. Michelangelo looked over his shoulder, watching his sibling leave the room. He absent mindedly swung a nunchuck, his thoughts spinning wildly in his head. Why had Raphael really come? Surely it wasn't for a simple spar that he knew he would lose. As level-headed as the once hot-headed turtle was now, Raphael still wasn't good at talking about feelings.

Michelangelo sheathed his weapons and unwrapped the cloth on his right hand. His entire palm was nothing but burn scars. The same went for his left hand and the bottoms of both feet. Michelangelo rewrapped his hand, pulling the cloth tight before tying it off again. His heart hammered painfully with anger. He didn't want to blame his brother for what happened to him. It wasn't Raphael who had tortured him.

Michelangelo wiped at his eyes as they began to burn. He swallowed back the tears. He hadn't shed a tear in little over a year. He was no longer the soft hearted push-over he was in his youth. Captivity had made him tough, resilient, unbreakable. Kory had tried to break him, but he was as hard as a stone. As cold as it was, he hadn't even shed a tear at Splinter's funeral. Not because he wasn't sad that his father was dead, but because he didn't know if he could cry anymore.

Michelangelo shook his head to banish the thoughts. He pulled out his weapons again and resumed his katas. The more he trained the harder his defenses grew. Unfortunately, it also meant the divide between him and his brothers grew wider still. He had become the new Raphael and Leonardo. Disciplined in training and easy to set off. In this new world order, there was no room for goofing around and pulling pranks. He even doubted that Donatello could make a working cure from this unaffected human they had pulled from Kory's clutches.

In a split second, Michelangelo had his nunchuck holstered and a dagger flying through the air. The blade embedded in a wooden target, dead center. One of these days he would skin Kory alive. Michelangelo walked over to the target and pulled out the dagger. He sheathed the blade and headed out of the dojo.

It was time to meet their so-called saviour.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Voices buzzed all around him. Curious, cautious, hopeful. There were too many voices to process. However, they did help in bringing him back to consciousness. Percy groaned as his head began to pound with a massive headache. He hoped someone got the licence plate of the bus that hit him. He raised a hand to his head as he cracked his eyes open. Harsh white lights blasted down on him, blinding him. Percy hissed and snapped his eyes shut again.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, adjusting to the blinding light. Percy blinked a few times, lowering his hand and looking around. After the wolves and Kory and his gang, Percy was sure he had become accustomed to the new world's inhabitants. However, when his eyes fell on the four turtles standing at the foot of his bed, Percy's eyes grew wide and he let out a startled scream, shooting up in bed and almost falling to the floor.

"We still got it," the orange masked turtle said dryly.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded. "Where am I?"

"You're safe," the blue masked turtle assured him. "We helped you."

Percy's gaze fell on the red masked turtle. His eyes went to the mutant's sides where the small pitch fork like weapons were tucked safely in their holsters. Percy began to calm down.

"You're Red," he said. "You're the one who got me away from Kory."

"He's a perceptive one," the orange masked turtle commented.

"Mikey," the blue masked turtle hissed in a warning tone.

The purple masked turtle smiled and stepped forward. "You'll have to forgive Michelangelo. He wasn't always like this," he explained, giving the orange masked turtle a pointed look. He turned back to Percy. "My name is Donatello. I'm the chief medical officer."

"Chief medical officer?" Percy echoed. "Where am I? The USS Enterprise?"

Michelangelo couldn't help but snicker. The others looked at him with strange, questioning looks. Michelangelo cleared his throat and crossed his arms, going back to his stoic stance.

"It was someone's idea of a tribute and joke," Donatello explained, looking at Michelangelo again. "But, anyway. Introductions are in order. As you know, I'm Donatello. Mr. Full of Smiles is Michelangelo. The one in the red is Raphael, and our Fearless Leader in blue is Leonardo."

Percy's mind was spinning. He looked at the turtles with a mixture of shock, disbelief and relief. These four had risked their lives getting him away from Kory and his gang. He didn't know how to show them how grateful he was for their help.

"Thank you," Percy whispered.

Leonardo stepped forward. "I'm sure you have questions," he started. "And we will do our best to answer them, but right now I think it's best if you take it easy for a little while. Just until you're more comfortable with the situation."

Percy could only nod. This had all knocked him for a loop. He wasn't even sure if he would become comfortable with the situation. He had been out cold for four years while the world went to hell, only to wake up to find humans had been replaced by anthropomorphic animals. On top of that, he had come to the realization that he could very well be the last surviving human on Earth.

He looked up at the turtles. Had they been human once? Did they all have normal lives before the outbreak? Friends and family? Had he destroyed their lives by not being able to contain the virus?

Percy lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry," he breathed.

"For what?" Raphael asked, his deep, accented voice catching Percy off guard.

"We should have been more prepared," Percy said.

"We?" Donatello echoed, curiously.

Percy glanced up. "The CDC," he replied.

"You worked for the CDC?" Leonardo asked.

Percy nodded. "I was one of the first ones to identify the virus," he answered. "Myself and my partner, we..." He cleared his throat. "We were sent to a small town in California. People there were suffering from some strange illness. But, when we got there, the town was abandoned. It was a ghost town. No people, no animals. I doubt there was even an insect left."

"Interesting," Donatello murmured.

"We thought the sickness had died then and there," Percy continued, his voice low and saddened. "But, then it was San Diego. Then, L.A. Vegas, Houston. Boston. It just kept spreading and spreading. Soon it spilt over into Canada, then South America. Hawaii. And then, we started getting reports of the illness over in London. Germany. Switzerland." He shook his head and lowered his eyes again. "It was everywhere," he breathed. "And when D.C. was hit..." Percy trailed off and cleared his throat again. "Let's just say it really hit home then."

He touched the ring around his neck, his eyes becoming haunted.

"I've destroyed so many lives," he whispered wretchedly.

"This wasn't your fault," Donatello said.

"We should have caught it sooner," Percy interjected.

"You're not superhuman," Leonardo put in. "You couldn't be everywhere at once. Those infected should have read the signs and not traveled. This wasn't your fault."

Donatello put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Take some time, adjust. Everything will be okay. You just got to give it time."

Percy looked up at him, his eyes glassy with unshed tears. What did these turtles expect from him? He had tried to save the world once and it still went to hell. Where would it take him if he tried to save it again? He would just end up making everything worse.

"I gave it four years," he said, his voice low and remorseful. "Look where that got me."

Leonardo and Raphael glanced at each other. Michelangelo remained silent and stoic. Donatello looked like he was calculating something. Percy ran his fingers through his hair and hung his head. Leonardo let out a breath.

"Come with me," he told Percy before heading for the infirmary door.

Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, following Leonardo out the door. They walked through the base, neither one speaking. Percy looked around at the different species that walked the halls. They all looked at him with mixed emotions. Some looked at him with hope, others with doubt. He didn't know how he was supposed to save these people, or if they even wanted to be saved.

He looked up when they entered a mess hall. It was almost filled to capacity. Percy never knew how many survivors there had been. Leonardo walked further into the cafeteria with Percy right on his heels. They weaved through the tables and chairs, making their way over to the far side of the room where a buffet line had been set up.

"I figure in all this chaos and confusion, it would be nice to see a familiar face," Leonardo said.

Percy frowned. "What familiar face?" he asked.

Leonardo simply pointed to a German Shepherd and an orange and white tabby cat. They were at the buffet, their backs turned to the room. Percy gave Leonardo a confused, questioning look. The leader in blue nodded towards the pair. Swallowing nervously, Percy walked up to the dog and cat. He could see their ears twitch with the sound of his footsteps. In unison, they turned around. Percy's eyes immediately fell on the collar around the dog's neck. It was a dark green camouflage collar with a silver tag. His eyes locked with the name on the tag. His heart lurched, eyes growing wide. He locked gazes with the dog.

"Rascal?" he breathed in shock.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"Hey, Percy," the dog said. "But, it's R, now."

" _You're_ R?" Percy exclaimed.

The cat looked confused. "I'm lost," he said.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Klunk. This is Percy Jordan, my...um...owner. Percy, this is Klunk. He used to be Michelangelo's pet cat."

Klunk held out a hand and smiled, his tiny sharp teeth glistening in the white light. "Pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Jordan."

Percy took his hand and shook it. "Call me Percy. Mr. Jordan was my father." He released Klunk's hand and looked between the dog and cat. "I'm relieved, shocked and, quite possibly, a bit terrified."

R chuckled. "I guess that's to be expected," he replied. "After all, the last time we saw each other I was no more than a wordless mutt."

"R," Klunk hissed.

R grimaced. "Sorry. Poor choice of words," he apologized, his ears drooping.

"Why is it a poor choice of words?" Percy wanted to know.

"Mutt means something different nowadays," Klunk explained, claws tapping against the tray he was still holding.

It was Percy's turn to be lost. "Okay," he said slowly.

"A Mutt is an animal or human that hasn't mutated properly," R told him. "They're wild and savage. Walking on all fours and only communicating with snarls and growls."

Percy thought back to the hospital and the first pack of wolves that had attacked him. Had they once been human? He hoped not. But with every new mutant he saw, he couldn't help but wonder if they were human. Just how many lives had he destroyed?

"So if Mutts are the wild mutants, what do you call the others?" Percy asked.

"Scavengers," R answered.

Percy nodded. "Mutts and Scavengers. Got it. That explains some things."

"What else did you need to know?" Klunk asked.

Percy looked around the cafeteria. "How about explaining to me how a virus can cause all this?" he quizzed, holding his hand out to the room.

R smiled. "That's why I left you that note," he said. "When I first mutated I had the same questions you did. But, then I found the Turtles. Apparently, they had been keeping tabs on the virus, too. And when I saw how you were unaffected after being infected by Susan..."

Percy's head whipped around. "What?" he asked.

R whimpered and his ears fell flat against his head. "I thought you remembered that bit."

"I've been asleep for four years. I'm having a conversation with my pet dog. For all I know I could still be asleep and this is all just some crazy dream my overworked brain has cooked up," Percy said. "Forgive me if I don't trust my memory, right now."

"Fair enough," R agreed. "But, yes. To answer your unspoken question, Susan infected you. You fell into a coma shortly afterwards. No one could explain it. It was like your body just went into hibernation. I found the test results a couple of days after I changed. No one cared to see a walking German Shepherd going through the hospital since most of them were either dead or mutating themselves. And when I saw that you were infected, but weren't changing or dying, I knew that there was hope for curing the sickness. So, I kept you alive for as long as I could, but the supplies eventually ran out. I kept a close eye on you, and when I was confident that you weren't going to perish, I wrote the note, packed up and headed here to New York, knowing that you would eventually wake up and have questions of your own."

"So, you led me here," Percy said. "But, what I don't understand is why you thought I could help. I tried to contain the virus and look what happened."

"Yes, but don't you see? You're still human," R pointed out. "Infected, yet unchanged. In your blood is the key to unlocking the cure."

Percy couldn't help but laugh. He put a hand over his mouth. "Sorry," he apologized. He lowered his hand. "You think I'm the cure? The guy who helped send the world to hell? Why would anyone want to put their fate in my hands? For all you know, whatever's going on with me could end up making everything worse."

"That's why drugs are tested and challenged," Klunk told him. "To make sure of any side effects."

Percy shook his head and began backing away. "This is nuts," he muttered under his breath. "This is a dream. It's too crazy to be real."

"This _is_ real, Percy," R said, his voice tone rising. "Like it or not, you're the only one who can set things straight."

"Do you not see the looks these animals are giving me?" Percy asked.

"Hope?" Klunk guessed.

Percy gave him a hard look. "Doubt," he corrected. "Mistrust. Hate. Why was I unaffected and not them? What makes me any different than them? What makes me so special?"

"We're hoping to find that out," Leonardo's voice sounded, making Percy turn around.

The leader in blue came to a stop behind him, folding his hands behind his back. Percy had forgotten Leonardo had been there.

"Perhaps the reason you're seeing the negative, is because it's what you're feeling yourself," Leonardo mused.

Percy could feel his heart break and his eyes begin to burn. "I couldn't save my own fiancé," he whispered remorsefully. "How do you expect me to save complete strangers?"

"By careful analysis of what flows through your veins," Leonardo told him. "We're not going to force you, Percy. The choice is yours. And you're welcome to stay here whether you help us or not."

Percy looked around the room. Every eye had turned to him, each mutant waiting with baited breath for his decision. Percy looked down at his hands. He was too late to save his loved ones, but maybe he could do right by giving these people back their humanity. He met Leonardo's gaze again.

"I'll help in any way I can," Percy said.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
